Dance With Me
by fembuck
Summary: Helena gets tired of twostepping around the tension between herself and Barbara. BarbaraHelena, femslash


**Dance with Me**

Author: Janine  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to  
Tollin/Robbins, and the WB (who abused and mistreated them) and a  
bunch of other people I'm sure who aren't me. So, that's my crappy  
disclaimer.  
Fandom: Birds of Prey  
Pairing: Barbara/Helena  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Helena gets tired of two-stepping.

Note: This story was inspired by an essay/exam induced fever and too  
many trailers for Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights and The Dreamers,  
which put the idea of a French accented, sweaty dancing Helena in my  
head. And well, she would not be ignored, so … fetish be shared!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Gotham City … Present Day**

Helena sat on the edge of the desk, her legs hanging over the edge,  
her feet perched on the wheel of the redhead's wheelchair as  
Barbara's fingers flew over the keyboard in front of her, almost too  
fast to make out any of the keys she was hitting.

"I can take care of it," Barbara said finally, her hands dropping  
from the keyboard into her lap as she turned to face Helena, who was  
still in her combat leathers having just returned to the clock-tower  
after a sweep.

"You make it sound like a booty call," Helena replied smirking at  
Barbara as the redhead leaned back in her chair comfortably, staring  
at her lazily.

"With you it's essentially the same thing," Barbara finally replied  
easily, shooting Helena a smile herself, "hungry and horny are pretty  
much interchangeable for you after a good night of ass-kicking,  
aren't they?" She went on knowing full well that they were. The zeal  
with which Helena tucked into post-sweep snacks, finger licking and  
moaning both part of the package, was borderline indecent, and the  
fondness the brunette had for whipped cream made her think any booty  
calls would have to be placed well after midnight on the kinky clock.

"Right, so which one are you going to take care of?" Helena asked  
holding Barbara's gaze with her own before biting her bottom lip as  
her gaze dropped to rove over Barbara.

"Well," Barbara said thoughtfully, fully aware that Helena was  
checking her out and probably undressing her with her eyes since the  
brunette seemed to have absolutely no sense of shame. "I guess that  
depends what you're in the mood for."

"Well, like you said, I'm a simple girl with simple tastes," Helena  
replied her eyes moving back to Barbara's face. "I'm fairly easy to  
please. Reese put pancakes on the table so it's up to you to beat  
his offer."

"I know how you love pancakes," Barbara said thoughtfully, her brows  
scrunching together in mock consternation. "I'm not sure there's  
anything in the kitchen that will beat that."

"That's okay, stay positive," Helena encouraged. "Think outside the  
box, Oracle. Let's consider the whole clock-tower, for example. Can  
you think of any tasty treats that might be … rolling about somewhere  
else?"

"Pop tarts?" Barbara suggested.

"Not better than pancakes," Helena replied shaking her head sadly.

"Pie," Barbara offered, looking over at Helena with such a mockingly  
hopeful expression on her face that the brunette nearly lost it.

"That does sound good, but I've got a taste for something else," she  
responded dropping her feet onto the floor and moving closer to the  
edge of the desk so that she was barely sitting on it and practically  
in Barbara's lap.

"I think I need a hint," Barbara commented looking up at Helena  
through her lashes. "I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, you  
know."

"I think you're special," Helena smiled holding Barbara's gaze for  
moment, before slowly leaning forward, closing the distance between  
them until they were practically nose to nose, her lips millimeters  
away from Barbara's and closing in.

Barbara turned her head to the side as Helena was about to make  
contact with her lips, causing the brunette to draw to a stop, her  
lips so close to the redhead's face she could practically feel the  
smooth skin beneath her lips.

"It's late," Barbara commented her eyes on the computer screen as her  
hands dropped to the side of her chair as she rolled herself  
backwards slightly placing some space between herself and Helena.

"This is news to you?" Helena asked before loudly exhaling in  
frustration, as she pulled back so that she was once against leaning  
against the desk.

"Are you staying the night?" Barbara asked very aware of Helena's  
tone and the tension radiating off of her.

"Only if I can sleep in a bed," Helena replied pushing off the desk  
so that she was standing.

Barbara contemplated her silently for a moment, shifting  
uncomfortably in her chair before her eyes skittered away from  
Helena's and she opened her mouth to speak her gaze on some far  
corner of the clock-tower.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And we start the dance all over,"  
Helena muttered holding Barbara's gaze for a moment longer before  
moving past her and heading for the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------

**Gotham City … 8 years ago**

Barbara felt a delicate hand come to rest lightly on the curve of her  
hip and breathed in deeply as she felt a trim yet strong body move  
closer towards her so that they were almost standing chest to chest.  
She felt hot and uncomfortable and tilted her head to the side to  
address the person holding onto her, the words "I don't think this is  
such a good idea" hanging on her lips as she watched a pale arm lift  
up, remote control in hand, to turn the stereo on. However, before  
she could get the words out of her mouth the remote control was  
flipped easily onto a nearby couch and the girl who's hand it had  
just been in turned around to face her, pinning her in place with her  
eyes as her now free hand took its place on the other side of her hip.

"Don't think okay, just move with me," came the smooth, confident and  
slightly accented words from the girl in front of her as those clear,  
blue eyes continued to hold her in place. "I'll take care of you,"  
Helena went on leaning a little closer as she straightened her body  
and shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet.

And with that she was suddenly drawn roughly against Helena by the  
hand the brunette had snaked around behind her back, the movement so  
swift that it surprised her causing her to gasp and open her eyes  
wide, though she instinctively placed her hand on Helena's arm, just  
above her bicep.

"Don't you think we're close enough," Barbara managed to breathe out  
refusing to push into the body in front of her even though she knew  
she should according to the rules of the dance. Instead she simply  
extended her right arm in the ballroom manner causing Helena to  
follow her motion and move on from the missed action.

"You can never get close enough Bar-ba-ra," came the smiling response  
as she felt Helena press lightly against her hand before she clasped it.

Barbara found herself grinning a little at the way her name sounded  
as it dropped from those lips. Only one person ever said her name  
like that, and she still found it as charming as she had the first  
time she heard it. It came out confident, teasing, and slightly  
mysterious as if there was a meaning behind the extra syllable that  
even the speaker was ignorant to.

It was quintessential Helena.

"Five to ten says differently," Barbara replied finally as she  
stepped backwards with her right foot and then backwards with her  
left foot, as Helena stepped forward with her left foot and then  
forward with her right foot.

"Okay," Helena replied before laughing airily, more amused by the  
statement than Barbara would have liked. Like her mother, Helena  
seemed inordinately amused by her at times, most of the time  
actually. "Whatever you say."

"Are you humoring me?" Barbara asked as they began the rock steps,  
pivoting as she stepped to the left before making a 360 degree  
counter-clockwise turn. Her tone was indignant and mildly  
chastising.

Helena stared at her for a long moment, still moving in time with the  
music, her eyes moving away from Barbara's only for a moment when the  
redhead accidentally stepped on her foot. She smirked at that before  
spinning Barbara around, and then looked over at her contemplatively  
again before finally muttering, "Why are you talking so much?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Barbara murmured pointedly  
before dropping her eyes to look at her feet as they moved through  
the next set of steps, jerking back slightly when Helena's face  
suddenly appeared right in front of hers.

"Don't look at you feet, look at me," Helena said quietly. "You  
won't be able to tell what I'm going to do next by looking at my  
shoes," she continued watching as Barbara somewhat reluctantly  
returned her gaze to her. "Good," she went on seemingly pleased with  
the turn events had taken. "Now stop thinking. You can't dance if  
you think."

"That seems a little antithetical," Barbara commented. "Not all of  
us were raised in ballrooms and studios. I have to think about the  
steps in order to execute them," she went on noticing how Helena  
smirked at the mention of ballrooms'.

"That's bullshit," Helena responded. "We both know I learned to  
dance like this in barrooms … just like mammon," she continued  
smirking at the redhead as they swayed back and forth. "And you  
don't need to think about the steps in order to execute them'. You  
know them, now you just have to feel them."

"I feel like Jennifer Grey," Barbara muttered under her breath,  
nonetheless trying to follow Helena's advice and go with the flow.

"Concentrate on how my body feels moving against you," Helena  
instructed her voice barely a whisper as she leaned in closer to  
Barbara.

"I'd really rather not," Barbara bit off before she realized she had  
spoken.

Helena was quiet for a long moment after that though she continued to  
lead Barbara through the steps. Her features had closed off, and  
Barbara could tell that she was thinking intensely about something,  
which impressed her since the teens body was still moving bonelessly  
as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"This is not the dance for you," Helena said finally pulling away  
from Barbara as the song neared its end.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked uncertain as to the brunette's  
meaning and tone. She wasn't sure whether she had hurt Helena's  
feelings with her previous comment. "Selina said it would be perfect  
for …"

"I know," Helena interrupted, her back facing Barbara as she moved  
towards the entertainment system at the side of the room. "I was  
there remember, I was thinking what she was thinking," she went on  
her tone slightly teasing. Selina had turned to her daughter after a  
moment of consideration when Barbara had detailed the situation to  
her, and had said to Helena, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" to  
which the girl had smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Then …"

"We were wrong, it's not the right dance for you," Helena said  
cutting Barbara off once again as she opened up a CD case and pulled  
out the disc, placing it into an empty slot on the player.

"Why?" Barbara asked somewhat off-put by Helena's rather dismissive  
tone.

"The Argentine Tango is a dance of passion," Helena commented  
stepping away from the stereo and moving over towards the couch where  
she had thrown the remote control earlier.

"Are you saying I'm devoid of passion?" Barbara asked quirking an  
eyebrow, not sure whether to be insulted or amused by Helena's  
youthful presumption.

"No," Helena said running her thumb over the buttons of the remote  
thoughtfully before tilting her head to look over at Barbara. "No, I  
think you are very passionate," she continued pointing the remote at  
the stereo, but seemingly thinking better of it and dropping her arm  
again. "I also think that scares you."

"What?" Barbara asked not quite sure she liked where Helena was going  
with her statements, but not certain enough to outwardly argue with  
the girl yet about it.

"You like being in charge, in control of everything," Helena  
responded sounding almost sad as she spoke.

"So," Barbara challenged, her back straightening a bit defensively.  
There was nothing wrong with wanting to be fully informed, self-  
sufficient, and capable.

"So you can't let yourself go," Helena said holding her eyes, meeting  
the challenge. "We try this instead," she continued finally turning  
on the stereo again. "The Cha-Cha, it is playful. Much less  
exposed. You'll like this better," she went on walking the few steps  
that would bring her in front of Barbara once again. "You won't have  
to get so close for this," she added looking directly at Barbara as  
she reached for her hand.

Barbara remained silent though she allowed Helena to take her hand.  
She felt chastised by the look, and somewhat foolish since a sixteen  
year old had mastered a dance that apparently she was emotionally  
incapable of learning.

"We do a crossover pattern for this one," Helena began drawing  
Barbara's attention back to her. "You are looking at your partner,  
at me in this case, and then you turn away and look at something  
else. Very coy, I can see that you want me, but I don't want you.  
Or do I?' You turn back towards me then, a brief look, and I smile  
or maybe wink at you. I know you want me too, but you are playing  
hard to get. You are a saucy minx. We turn away from each other.  
Then we go back to a standard face-to-face pattern. We dance, you  
look at me, and blow a kiss, it says not tonight my friend', and we  
start the dance all over."

------------------------------------------------

**New Gotham City … Present Day**

"Helena!" Barbara called out, her hands on the wheels of her chair  
propelling her towards the elevator and the brunette quickly. "Don't  
go."

"Why stay?" Helena asked as she flung her back against a nearby wall  
and crossed her legs at the ankle before folding her arms over her  
chest defensively.

"For the company," Barbara suggested smiling playfully, though she  
sobered pretty quickly when Helena remained stone-faced and surly  
even in the face of her charming rapport. "Which you obviously find  
lacking," she added a moment later under her breath, before breathing  
in deeply.

"I don't find your company lacking, which is exactly the point,"  
Helena responded her head turned towards Barbara, watching her with  
darkly intense, hooded eyes as she rested against the wall. "Well,"  
she continued her head turning away from Barbara's to roam the clock-  
tower. "Maybe in one respect, but again that's exactly the point."

"I know," Barbara admitted her eyes dropping down into her lap for a  
second before looking up again to meet Helena's which were once again  
on her. "I'm more comfortable with the Cha-Cha, you were right."

Helena stared at her for a moment before smiling a little, her eyes  
sparkling as she gazed at the redhead. But almost as soon as the  
look appeared it vanished, replaced by once more serious eyes, and  
lips with a sad pout to them.

"Yeah," Helena replied softly, "that's why I suggested it. But …  
that was a long time ago. I'm tired of chasing you only to have you  
turn away," she continued her voice still quiet though her eyes were  
burning into Barbara's with a brooding intensity that sent a shiver  
through the redhead's body. "Dance with me."

"I had my dancing shoes retired for me a long time ago," Barbara said  
meeting Helena's eyes.

"There's more than one way to Tango," Helena replied uncrossing her  
arms, her expression less stand-offish than it had been a few moments  
before as she gazed at the redhead, a slow smile working its way  
across her lips.

Barbara's hands dropped to the wheels of her chair as her eyes  
dropped away from Helena's. Her back was tense and straight, and her  
jaw clamped tightly shut. She began to rock her wheelchair back and  
forth unconsciously as she wrestled with the desire to flee the  
conversation and all that came with it, and stay and finish it and  
all that came with that.

"I couldn't even keep up with you back then," she finally said  
stilling her chair before taking a deep breath and looking up at  
Helena. "And now …" she trailed off, her eyes avoiding Helena's  
again before she screwed her eyes tightly shut, wishing she had just  
let Helena go, or at the very least had removed herself from the  
situation a few moments before.

"And now?" Helena asked softly walking towards her.

"And now, I'm afraid you'd find my staccato footwork," Barbara began  
a bit darkly looking over at Helena as the brunette reached her,  
watching as she kneeled in front of her, "rather lacking," she  
finished as Helena gazed up at her.

"I want you," Helena said simply, her eyes resting steadily on  
Barbara though the redhead was doing everything in her power to avoid  
looking at her.

"You can't have me," Barbara responded her hands falling to the  
wheels of her chair, though when she tried to move back she found  
herself impeded. Helena had a hold on the chair and wasn't about to  
let go anytime soon if the look on her face was any indication when  
Barbara glanced at her peevishly.

"I need you," Helena said pushing closer to Barbara, wrapping her  
arms around the redhead's legs, hugging them to her as she rested her  
chin in Barbara's lap.

"You need to devise a better method for getting dates," Barbara  
replied trying to move back again and finding that she could move a  
little, but not a lot since Helena would just end up swaying with her  
killing any momentum she was able to get going.

"I love you," Helena stated in the same tone, only this time with her  
head resting on its side in Barbara's lap as she looked up at the  
older woman.

That brought Barbara up short and somewhat helplessly drew her eyes  
down towards the baby blues staring up at her. There were certain  
things Helena was extremely open about, that Barbara was sure it  
didn't even occur to her to be coy about though most people would be  
hesitant to even broach thinking about talking about it. But when it  
came to things she felt strongly about, emotions that could leave her  
vulnerable Helena could be as closed off as Barbara herself was, or  
even as distant as Bruce. Helena would tell you every detail of some  
masturbatory fantasy she'd had, but ask her about something close to  
her heart and she could stonewall you with the best of them. Which  
meant that Barbara was rather shocked to hear the words "I love you"  
fall so freely, and seemingly unconcerned from Helena's lips,  
especially considering the conversation they had just been having.

"That got your attention," Helena commented lifting her head off of  
Barbara's leg.

"Yeah," Barbara confirmed watching Helena as her eyes skittered away  
for a moment though she maintained the hug she had around the  
redhead's legs.

"Good," Helena said finally, letting go of Barbara's legs hopping  
back slightly so that she could stand up. "Cause I want you to  
listen to me," she went on once she was up right. "I love you and I  
want to be with you, in every possible way. I want to wake up and  
see your eyes blinking at me suspiciously in the morning before you  
realize I'm suppose to be there. I want to come back from sweeps and  
carry you into the bedroom in fine cavewoman form and do unspeakable  
things to you before having milk and cookies. I want to spend my  
breaks thinking up cute puns I can put on cards and send flowers to  
you, and impress you with my wit. I really want to see the look on  
your dad's face when you tell him we're engaged. I want to stare at  
you until I know absolutely every line and curve of your face, until  
I'm half sick of looking at you and yet, still completely captivated  
by you. I want be with you until I'm in a walker and we sit around  
all day in checkered robes arguing over butterscotch candy. And I  
don't care if I sound far too impressed with myself, arrogant or  
conceited because I know that you want me too. So, I'm going to rest  
my hands on the arms of that chair in a few seconds, lean forward and  
kiss you and after that, we're finally going to get around to that  
Tango. Comprende?"

"Comprende," Barbara replied a big smile working its way across her  
face as Helena took a step forward and leaned down resting her hands  
on the arm rests of her chair as she said she would. "Wait,  
engaged?" Barbara asked as the brunette leaned forward, the last  
syllable barely escaping from her mouth before she felt Helena's lips  
brush against hers softly.

"Hmmm, I'm going to make an honest woman of you," Helena murmured.  
Barbara felt her lips upturn in a smile then before the brunette  
pressed forward again, sucking Barbara's bottom lip into her mouth as  
she kissed again, slowly, a simmering kiss that left Barbara waiting  
to boil over.

"Of me?" Barbara asked somewhat incredulously as Helena pulled back  
slightly.

"Why are you talking so much?" Helena asked smirking as Barbara  
leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips as her hand made it's  
way to the brunette's check, stroking the skin there lightly before  
she deepened the kiss, her hand moving around Helena's neck to tangle  
in her hair. "Shut up," the brunette continued when Barbara broke  
their kiss momentarily to drag her closer, "and dance with me."

The End

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little number as****  
****much as the girls are going to enjoy theirs ;) Feedback is always****  
****welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
